A user may visit a location to perform a service, such as repairing equipment, configuring a device for a customer, or troubleshooting a device or service at the location. The user may visit a large number of locations during the course of a day. The user may carry and use a user device to enable the user to perform various functions relating to the required service, such as interfacing with another device at the location, using the user device to troubleshoot a problem, or communicating with a central office to exchange information. The user may inadvertently leave the user device at a location and may have to spend time to figure out where the user device was left and then return to the location to retrieve the user device.